


Sherlollipops - Hiding Molly

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft gets a goldfish in the epilogue, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teenlock, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fangirlwithyournumber on tumblr asked for teen!lock, and this is what my insomniac mind came up with. Implied sexytimes, unexpected pregnancy, Mycroft gets a goldfish, and a bonus epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Hiding Molly

"Sherlock Holmes, you get that girl out of your closet right now, or so help me I’ll tell Mummy!"

"For God’s sake, Mycroft, there’s no girl in my closet." Sherlock pulled the door open dramatically, and several articles of clothing tumbled out. "See?"

Mycroft sniffed and peered into the far recesses of the small space, filled to bursting with Sherlock’s clothes, bits of scientific equipment, and what he hoped to God wasn’t actually a mummified rat carcass. With a shudder of distaste, the seventeen-year-old’s brother backed out. “I heard her, Sherlock, definitely a female in your room. Under the bed, perhaps?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed impatiently. “Right, Mykey,” he drawled in that way he had that set Mycroft’s teeth on edge. “I had a girl in here and now she’s under my bed, trying to avoid all the books and papers and fighting not to sneeze from the dust, being poked by my sword collection.” He sniggered as if he’d said something funny, and Mycroft wished he had no idea what the teenager was laughing at. Under other circumstances, he allowed, he’d let out a polite laugh himself.

But not under these circumstances, not when Mummy and Dad had left him in charge of their unruly youngest offspring. “Don’t let Sherlock get into any trouble while we’re gone, Mykey,” had been his mother’s final admonishment as they entered the taxi that would take them to the airport for the Maths conference Mummy was speaking at. Of course, she’d meant don’t let him set the house on fire or fill the refrigerator with body parts from the farm down the lane, rather than don’t let him act inappropriately with a girl, but the concept was the same.

"I don’t have a girl in here," Sherlock repeated, speaking slowly, as if to an idiot. Mycroft glared at him, then nodded curtly and exited the room, allowing the door to slam shut after him. The female voice he’d heard had either been a recording of some sort or else Sherlock, for whatever reason, was practising sounding female. Mycroft shuddered to think why his brother might wish to do so, then put it out of his mind as he went downstairs. It was just about time for one of the three television shows he could tolerate, and he just hoped Sherlock would be quieter during the next two hours.

 

oOo

"Is he gone?" Molly Hooper, Sherlock’s newly-minted girlfriend, peeked out from behind the bathroom door, where Sherlock had hidden her once he recognized his brother’s heavy tread on the stairs. Sherlock had hurriedly instructed her to stand inside the shower, and with a nervous giggle, Molly had done so. Then Sherlock had scrambled as quietly as possible back into his room, and the whole tedious interrogation process had been endured.

Thankfully Mycroft’s serial was on, some documentary series about nature or outer space or something equally boring, so he and Molly had a good two hours of privacy left before he had to sneak her out his window and back to her uncle’s farm. They’d met when he was pestering Henry Hooper for pig viscera to experiment on; instead of being repulsed by his enthusiastic explanations as to why he wanted the ‘guts’, she’d been fascinated and just as enthusiastic.

Tonight was supposed to be their first time having sex, but he feared Mycroft’s intrusion had put Molly off that idea. However, when she shyly put her arms around his neck and lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him, Sherlock grinned and kissed her back, then eagerly helped her to undress, while she did the same for him.

An hour later he was shimmying down the drainpipe, ready to catch her when she followed him, and giggling madly, the two of them rushed to get her home before Mycroft’s show ended and her uncle returned from his trip to the local cinema.

And even though nine months later they found themselves parents of a beautiful baby girl, uni put off for a year for Molly until Charlotte was a bit older, neither one of them ever had a single regret.

Except, Sherlock admitted many, many years later, that he’d never gotten the chance to taunt Mycroft about his lack of observational skills.

_Epilogue: I was asked to do a follow-up, so here’s What Happened In Between The Beginning of the Story and the Final Paragraph:_

_anonymous said: That teenlock fic you wrote was amazing. I really enjoyed it. You should do a follow up of it and have different people react to the news of Molly's pregnancy.( her family, Sherlock's family, the people at school....)_

Thanks, glad you liked my little insomnia-inspired ficlet, but I think that’ll be the whole story. Suffice it to say that Mykey got an earful from Mummy for letting this happen on his watch; Sherlock got an earful from Mummy, Dad & Mykey for not using protection (“We used a condom!” “Well then it was as defective as your ability to think with your brain instead of what it covered!”); Molly’s parents were disappointed but accepted her quiet insistence that she and Sherlock were in love (and lived long enough to see that assertion proven true over many, many years). And Molly’s uncle just chuckled and said “Kids will be kids” and got glared at by all the adults. Then he and Mycroft started snarking at one another, started enjoying their snarkfests, eventually became involved, fell in love and adopted three children after their own quiet wedding ceremony where their niece was their “best person”.

The end! (I guess I had a bit of a drabble left in me after all!)


End file.
